


The Pick Up Line

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Job, Bottom Jared, Community: smpc, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP without Porn, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Humor, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is bet to pick up the bartender using the cheesiest pick-up lines he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pick Up Line

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [smpc!](smpc.livejournal.com) Huge thank you to my beta [oldbatj](oldbatj.livejournal.com) who is simply fantastic ♥ Any remaining mistakes are a result from my fiddling. Feedback fuels the fire :)

  
“Dude, I could get anyone in this bar,” Jensen snorted into his beer, peeking over the top of it at Tom who was rolling his eyes.  
  
“You think you’re such ‘hot shit’ that just about anyone would walk out of here with you, don’t you?” Tom deadpanned, blue eyes flashing in amusement.  
  
“Yes, Tom. And I have the little black book to prove it,” Jensen winked, twisting the beer glass in his hands.   
  
“You’re a slut, Ackles.” Tom shook his head and leaned back against the bar, draining his beer as he studied Jensen carefully. “I bet you use the cheesiest fucking pickup lines ever, too.”  
  
“Look at me,” Jensen threw his head back and puffed out his chest, putting himself on display for his friend. “I say, ‘hey’ and I can get anyone to pop wood or soak their panties.”  
  
“I think getting turned down would do your ego some good,” Tom chuckled once again and raised his hand to alert the bartender to bring another beer.   
  
Jensen just shrugged.  
  
“How about a little deal?” Tom challenged.  
  
“Go ahead, hit me,” Jensen smirked, nodding his head when the bartender came over to see if he wanted a refill as well. He let his eyes graze over the man, appreciating what he saw. This bartender was fairly new to the bar, maybe only here a few weeks, and his killer smile came complete with deep dimples and perfect white teeth. But it was his eyes, hazel and halfway hidden beneath long locks of silky hair, that were the main attraction for Jensen.  
  
“Him,” Tom nodded toward the barman with a smirk and Jensen tore his eyes away and back to his friend’s, confused.   
  
“You want me to pick up the bartender?”   
  
“Well, I mean, if you can’t handle it…” Tom took a sip of his beer, the foam sticking to his upper lip.  
  
Jensen looked back up, eyes trailing over the tall frame of the man and landing on his ass, perfectly sculpted in tight black jeans. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about the bartender in ‘that way’ since the shaggy-haired guy had started working there, the man was nothing short of gorgeous after all.  
  
“Here you go,” the bartender returned to them, flashing his perfect smile before setting the two beers on their respective cardboard coasters. “On your tab, boys?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tom answered for them both, picking up his beer and raising it in a gesture of thanks. Jensen watched the tall man punch something into the cash register’s screen before moving on to the next patron.   
  
“Alright, yeah, I could pick him up easy,” Jensen sounded confident as he took a sip of his beer and then turned his attention back to Tom. “What’re the terms?”  
  
“I’ll give you two weeks,” Tom started and continued, cutting off Jensen’s argument quickly. “You have to use a pick up line, and two weeks for the time limit… because I’m sure, even if I gave you six months, I’d still be taking your money!”  
  
“Wait, is he straight?” Jensen asked as he glanced back over his shoulder. The man was laughing loudly at something one of the customers had said, his head thrown back and his hair falling back from his face and putting everything on display. His stomach tightened at the sight. “You’re not paying him off to tell me no, are you?”   
  
“No, not that I know of,” Tom shrugged his shoulders, kicking Jensen’s foot to draw his gaze back. “It’s just that I’ve seen him get multiple offers and he hasn’t taken anyone up on any of them.”  
  
“You’ve been watching him?” Jensen laughed, shaking his head. “So if I  _do_  get him, you gonna’ be jealous, Welling?”  
  
“As if I would ever be jealous of you,” Tom rolled his eyes. “Hundred bucks says you can’t pick him up in two weeks’ time.”  
  
“You’re on,” Jensen shot his hand out to meet Tom’s in a firm handshake. “Now get lost, I’ve got a job to do.”  
  
Tom grabbed his beer, sliding it off of the counter and clapping Jensen on the back with a nearly whispered “Good Luck”. With a cocky smirk he moved out onto the floor, probably in search of his own conquest for the night.   
  
Jensen nursed the rest of his beer, his eyes trailing over the bartender as he worked and kept the fifteen or so customers at the bar happy. He was quick and efficient, memorizing the orders of most of the regulars, mixing up drinks without the fancy, overrated flipping about of glasses and shakers. It was his graceful hands with those long, tapered fingers wrapping almost elegantly around each bottle and glass that sent a shiver up Jensen’s spine.  
  
The things he could picture those hands doing…  
  
“Can I help you?” Startled, Jensen blinked and looked up into large hazel eyes and an amused expression.   
  
“Um…” he glanced down at his now empty glass, realizing he had sucked down the rest of his beer while he’d been studying the man before him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Tom watching him from a nearby table, expectantly and seemingly already entertained by the prospect of Jensen striking out. Always up to a challenge, Jensen straightened up and flashed the bartender his best smile, “Well, how about you step away from this bar? You’re so hot you’re melting all of the ice.”  
  
“Good thing you don’t need any ice in your beer,” came the retort along with a laugh as those long fingers wrapped around his glass and turned away to fetch a refill. Jensen would’ve chuckled himself if he hadn’t heard Tom’s own snort of laughter from the table behind him. He felt his cheeks burn.   
  
“What no name tag or anything?” Jensen asked when the man turned around again to replace his beer.   
  
“It’s Jared, and no—no name tags. People don’t usually care what my name is as long as I keep the liquor coming.” Jared shrugged and shifted to the side to punch the new beer into the computer.   
  
“I’m Jensen.”   
  
“I know,” Jared smiled at him. “You and Tom come in here every Tuesday and Thursday night.” He explained when Jensen gave him a strange look. “ _You_  usually have four beers before you’re done, Tom three, and you’re usually the better tipper unless you get distracted by someone you’re planning on taking out of here.”  
  
“You really pay attention to things, don’t you?” Jared just shrugged and threw him another smile. “When are you off the clock?” He tried again, eyes shifting over Jared’s body, knowing the other man saw the motion.   
  
“Last call is at midnight, and I kick everyone out by one. Usually takes me about half an hour to clean up and close,” Jared leaned forward over the bar, pink tongue darting out to lick his lower lip, and Jensen found himself swallowing hard. “I’m sure you’ll be already halfway through your nightly romp by then and figuring out how to excuse yourself from the awkward morning pleasantries.”  
  
“Hey,” Jensen said, pulling back away from the warmth of Jared’s breath and pretended to look offended while he took a sip of his beer. “I always make breakfast in the morning.”  
  
Jared just chuckled and walked away. Tom returned, still laughing a few minutes later, to pay their tab and Jensen made sure his tip was the bigger of the two. Just, you know, not too big.  
  
***  
  
“Do you have any soda?” Jensen asked, leaning against the far end of the bar where Jared was cleaning glasses. It was Thursday night and he had already sent Tom off on his own the moment they had walked through the door.  
  
Jared looked up at him, a confused look on his face and nodded.   
  
“Good, cause I’d like to  _mount ‘n’ do you,_ ” Jensen winked watching the smile spread across Jared’s face, smiling back even as the other man shook his head.   
  
“That was slightly warped… I’ll get you a beer. Wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea,” Jared turned away from him, carrying one of the clean glasses over to the tap to pour Jensen a beer. He came back and slid it across the bar causing Jensen to untangle his hand quickly from where it was folded under his chest to grab it before it fell to the floor. “Nice reflexes.”  
  
“I’ve got nicer moves than that.”  
  
“Oh, I have no doubt that you do,” Jared agreed, going back to work on the glasses again. Jensen looked over his shoulder surprised to see the female bartender, Ashley, working hard at keeping the customers at the other end of the bar happy.  
  
“Two of you tonight?” He asked, picking up the beer and taking a long draw from it.  
  
“Yeah, they’re doing new deals on Thursdays and Fridays, trying to bring in more customers. ‘Thirsty Thursday’ with ‘Three Dollar Temptations’.” Jared shrugged, reaching forward to put a glass on the shelf above him, his shirt riding up to reveal perfectly tanned skin.   
  
“So what’s the deal… are you straight?” Jensen found himself blurting out, his eyes watching the shirt fall back down with disappointment as Jared let his arm back down.   
  
“No, actually,” Jared shook his head. “I’ve been about as straight as a circle since I was a teenager.” Jensen nodded, picking his beer back up. Jared shook his head, laughing at him again.   
  
“Well, are you busy tonight… around, oh… 1:30 or so?” Jensen asked, leaning back in his chair. He made a point to rest his arm on the back of it, flexing his biceps while keeping his face neutral.   
  
“Not going home with you,” Jared put the last glass away and threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure Ashley wasn’t swamped before leaning over the bar to look at Jensen. His eyes trailed over his body appreciatively and Jensen felt himself shiver.   
  
“Why not? Don’t like what you see?” He hoped he didn’t sound as insecure out loud as he did in his head…   
  
“Oh, no, I like what I see very much. But I’m still not going home with you.” Dimples flashed, eyes sparkled, and then he was gone, pushing off the bar and heading over to help Ashley. Jensen swore he swayed his hips just a little too much to be acting normal, and he would be lying if it didn’t send a shock straight through to his cock.  
  
***  
  
“Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?” He leaned forward on his stool as Jared stood across the bar from him, his arm flexing as he pulled back the beer tap, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to lick his way up those arms and peel away his shirt to see what else was hiding underneath that fabric.  
  
“No… but I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Jared rolled his eyes good-naturedly and placed the beer in front of him. He looked up and away from Jensen for a moment, nodding to a newcomer to the bar and turned around to get a glass for the guy. He set it on the bar near Jensen and looked up at him expectantly as he started mixing the drink.  
  
Jensen caught his gaze and gave an exaggerated wink.   
  
“Easy there, Tiger!” Jared growled and gave a wink back. Jensen groaned into his beer.   
  
For a Tuesday, the bar was actually pretty busy, and Jensen wondered if the new advertising for the pre-weekend days had gotten more people interested in the bar. When Tom had first suggested this place for their bi-weekly excursions after work, he hadn’t thought much about it. It was just a comfortable, little bar, on the outskirts of town, sandwiched between a hardware store and a lamp shop – not exactly prime real estate. But, the atmosphere was good, the beer cheap, and the service? Jensen let his eyes trail over Jared’s form as he leaned forward to look at a woman’s cell phone as she showed off her grandbabies. Jared smiled, pointing at the picture, engaged in the conversation as if he truly cared. Yeah, the service was the best part.   
  
Tom slid into the seat beside him and Jensen tossed him a look.   
  
“What?” He asked when Tom shook his head, a smile on his lips.   
  
“Not so easy, huh?” Welling smirked teasingly.  
  
Jensen shrugged and looked back over at Jared who had since moved on to the next customer. He had a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Jensen started to imagine what other activities he could get the other man involved in that would recreate that fine coating of sweat over his entire body.   
  
“Got another week,” Tom cut into his thoughts, placing an empty glass on the bar top and eyeing Jensen carefully. “Hope you didn’t spend all your money.”  
  
“Go away,” Jensen nudged him with his shoulder. Tom cackled and received another beer from Jared before slipping away from the bar again. Jensen shook his head when Jared offered to get him another beer but continued to sit at the bar, hoping to catch a bit of conversation with Jared here and there between customers. After a few times, Jared brought him an ice water with a smile.   
  
As Jensen sipped on it he watched as Jared worked the bar, people calling out his name like they were old friends, joking and laughing with him. People shared pictures and videos, talked about sports highlights and their lives, and Jared soaked it up – every person, every conversation. He kept throwing Jensen looks, smiles and nods in his direction.   
  
Jensen wondered what it would be like to actually get to know Jared. To be looked at in Jared’s real world as somebody that mattered and not just some lonely customer, sitting at the bar, and hoping to snag another good lay.  
  
******  
  
“Top or bottom?” Jensen asked as he hopped onto a bar stool, wiggling his eyebrows at Jared. Jared sighed, filling up three glasses of beer at the tap and handing them out to waiting patrons before coming back with Jensen’s.   
  
“I think it’s just you and your hand tonight, Jen.” Jared gave him a small smile and slid the beer towards him. “Had a call out tonight, I’m going to be kind of swamped.”  
  
Jensen shrugged and opened his mouth to tell him it was okay, that he understood, when the woman beside him suddenly leaned over pressing herself against his arm.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be you and your hand tonight, sweetheart,” she crooned, sucking a bright red lip into her mouth. Jensen looked her over. She wore a skin-tight, black sleeveless dress, full breasts spilling out over the top of it that felt warm and soft pressed against the skin of his arm. He glanced up and saw Jared staring at them, ignoring the called out requests for fresh beers coming from behind him.   
  
Jared’s eyes were glued to Jensen’s arm, the woman’s breasts, and then he looked up and met Jensen’s eyes.   
  
“Well,” Jensen said slowly, eyes never leaving Jared’s. “I suppose if that’s my only offer…” He watched as Jared swallowed a knot in his throat before he was spinning on his heel to head towards the other end of the bar.   
  
“I don’t know about your only offer,” the woman continued and Jensen jumped slightly having completely forgotten that she was there. He ripped his eyes away from Jared’s back, away from the stiffened shoulders and tight posture, to look back at the woman who was apparently propositioning him. “But I’m definitely going to be your best.”  
  
“Let’s go then,” Jensen said as he slipped out of the chair, half hoping he sounded interested, but knowing full well that she didn’t really care either way. She linked her arm through his, pressing her body fully against his side, and leaned over to kiss the side of his neck. He was hit with her heat, the peppermint of her breath, the floral scent of her perfume. He pushed down how it felt wrong and forced himself to walk away.   
  
When he glanced back over his shoulder he saw that Jared was staring after him, a look of hurt marring his perfect features, and it rocked him to the bone. Swallowing hard, Jensen pushed open the door and held it open for the woman – whatever her name was – and tore his eyes away from Jared’s expression to follow her outside.   
  
They walked around the corner and she pressed Jensen into the wall, immediately on his lips. He kissed her back, her tongue slipped into his mouth, and she moaned, grinding herself against his hip. He should be loving this, the breathy gasps she made against his lips as his fingers dug into her hips, holding her against him. The feeling of full, plump breasts pressed against his chest, sliding against the fabric there... The hands that were tangling in his hair, pulling and deepening their kiss...   
  
But all he saw was Jared’s smile, laughing at him from across the bar. The way his shirt shifted when he lifted something heavy, his muscled shoulders straining against the button up he usually wore. And he wanted  _that_ … tight muscles instead of full breasts, hard hips instead of soft curves.   
  
When she broke the kiss and her hands went to the front of his jeans he grabbed her wrists and slowly drew them back up, shaking his head.   
  
“I… I can’t,” he shook his head, giving her an apologetic smile.   
  
“Whatever,” she huffed angrily and rolled her eyes. “Thanks for wasting my time, asshole.”  
  
When he slid back into his seat it took Jared a moment to shake off the shock on his face before coming over to him.   
  
“Five minutes?” He asked with a mirthless chuckle, making a show of looking at his watch. “At least I know I’m not missing much.”  
  
“She wasn’t what I wanted.” Jensen shook his head. Jared gave a small smile at that. Then he ignored him for the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
“How was your weekend?” Jensen greeted the barman.   
  
Jared already had their beers ready and Tom took his with a smile, clapping Jensen on the back before leaving the bar.   
  
Jensen watched him moved away, then turned his attention back to Jared who was looking at him with a strange expression. “What?”  
  
“I’m just trying to figure out how that’s going to end up twisted into a pick up line. I’m almost afraid to know,” he smirked. “Go ahead, lay it on me.”  
  
“Oh… uh no,” Jensen shook his head. “I’m actually asking you how your weekend was. Can’t always start my conversations with a pick up line, have to keep you guessing.”  
  
“Right,” Jared nodded, mocking him with a serious expression as he agreed. “Of course, wouldn’t want me thinking you were incapable of mixing it up Mr. Tuesday/Thursday tall Blue Moon on tap, extra orange slice.”  
  
Jensen glared at him and sipped his beer. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jared to answer the question. Jared snorted at him before leaning back against the back counter of the bar, careful not to upset any of the liquor bottles displayed.   
  
“It was pretty relaxing, actually. My sister came over for the weekend, brought her kids along. Spent most of it outside with them and my dogs. Relaxing, it was nice.”  
  
“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Jensen replied, nodding his head and smiling.   
  
“Uh…you don’t know much about me, Jensen…at all,” Jared laughed in response. “But, yes… a sister and a brother. I’m in the middle.”  
  
“Cool. Sounds like the same set up as me and my family,” Jensen smiled, suddenly tilting his head to the left with a little gesture, letting Jared know a customer had arrived. Jared gave him a quick nod of thanks before turning in their direction, leaving Jensen alone with his beer and his thoughts.   
  
_You don’t know much about me, Jensen._  No, he didn’t…but he wanted to… He sighed and downed his beer, playing with the condensation on the glass until Jared made his way back over to his side of the bar.   
  
“Alright Jensen, I’m writing a book, you know, can’t leave me hanging. What do you have tonight?”   
  
Jensen quickly racked his brain, scrambling to come up with something.   
  
“You can be the moose to my squirrel,” he grinned and then was immediately kicking himself in the brain for how that sounded. It had come together so well in his head but out loud…  
  
“What?” Jared deadpanned, staring at him. “What the hell does that even mean?”  
  
“You know, like Rocky and Bullwinkle?” Jensen shrugged, internally kicking himself again.   
  
“Right… did they ever fuck?” Jared was trying not to smile and Jensen felt his entire face heat up.   
  
“Is that a ‘yes’?” He tried, feeling a bit non-plussed.  
  
“No, no that’s not a yes,” Jared shook his head quickly. “I don’t even know what  _that_  was, you’ll just have to do better next time...” Jared turned away from him again, muttering ‘Rocky and Bullwinkle’ under his breath.  
  
Tom came up behind him humming the jeopardy theme song.   
  
“Seriously?” He threw Tom a hateful look, surprised at the amount of anger he momentarily felt towards his friend.   
  
“Wow, dude,” Tom shoved him gently. “I know you’re pissed you didn’t win, but we can’t all be as perfect as me.”  
  
“That’s not why I’m pissed,” Jensen argued, shaking his head. “Just… what’s with the pressure, man? I don’t have to pick anyone up you know.”  
  
“Hit a nerve?” Tom looked at him, confused. “Sorry for suggesting something you  _always_  do.” With that, he pushed away from the bar and away from Jensen. Jensen sighed and waved a goodbye to Jared after leaving money for his beer on the bar and left early.  
  
***  
  
“Hey,” Jensen gave Jared a huge smile as he took his place at the bar. Jared’s look was nothing short of beautiful, even though it was tinged with confusion as he looked carefully over Jensen and then over to the table where Tom was seated. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” he murmured quickly before moving to get Jensen his beer. “Just, didn’t expect to see you here.”  
  
“It’s Thursday, Jared,” Jensen replied with the same confused glance, wondering why Jared thought he wouldn’t show up, especially now that he had something to show up for.  
  
“Right, of course,” Jared nodded and smiled before turning away and busying himself with the other customers at the bar. Jensen drank his beer slowly, switching between watching Jared move about and the big flat screen mounted on the wall above him.   
  
Tom had been cool at work the last two days and he met his eyes across the room, giving him an apologetic smile. Tom rolled his eyes but smirked, telling Jensen all was forgiven, before his attention returned to the woman beside him.  
  
“You’re here awfully late,” Jared commented as he started wiping down the bar. “You’re never here past last call…”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Jensen shrugged, twisting his empty glass in his hands before Jared took it from him and placed it in the sink under the countertop. “Long weekend, I’m off tomorrow. Figured why the hell not.”  
  
Jared nodded in acknowledgment but continued cleaning.   
  
“You didn’t come up with a pick up line for tonight…” Jared said after a few moments, peeking up at Jensen curiously through the curtain of hair that had fallen over his eyes.   
  
Jensen felt an urge to reach across the bar top and tuck the hair behind his ear.   
  
“Couldn’t think of one good enough for your book,” he smiled waiting for Jared to flash him a brilliant one back. But he was met with nothing. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, just… didn’t expect you to actually come by just for a conversation, you know?”   
  
“No… why wouldn’t I want to have a conversation with you? I’ve been talking to you every time I’ve been in for two weeks now.” Jensen racked his brain, wondering if Tom hadn’t been the only one he’d offended on Tuesday.  
  
“Well, I mean… isn’t your bet over?” Jensen felt his gut twisting with guilt as he snapped his eyes up to Jared’s face, angry at himself for the look of hurt that he saw there.   
  
“You knew about that?”  
  
“Of course, I knew,” Jared laughed, tossing the bar rag into his sanitizer bucket and reaching behind the bar to dim the lights. “Fifteen minutes, Chuck,” he reminded the last guy sitting at the bar, giving him a smile that Jensen so desperately wanted to keep for himself. “I work at a bar, I spend my nights listening to conversations and pouring booze.”  
  
“Yeah, well…” Jensen trailed off, chewing at his lower lip. “It hasn’t really been about that for a while.”   
  
Jared stared at him in quiet consideration for a few moments, causing Jensen’s heart to beat faster in his chest.   
  
“Let’s go,” he said suddenly, untying his apron and hanging it up on a hook on the wall. He tucked Chuck’s payment in the register with a smile and then turned to Jensen, waiting.   
  
“What? Seriously?” Jensen asked incredulously, pushing out of the chair – quickly, too quickly, almost falling as the chair tipped forward with the sudden move. He straightened it and pushed it into place before stepping around the end of the bar to stand in front of Jared.   
  
“Do you want to tap this or not?” Jared asked with a knowing smirk and reached for Jensen’s hand, tugging him forward. Jensen opened his mouth to answer, but words failed to come. He just stood there dumbfounded, wondering if he should pinch himself. Then he slipped out of the front doors, waiting for Jared to lock them before leading the way to his car.  
  
“I… um…Well…” he started as he slipped into the driver’s seat, suddenly nervous.  
  
“Your house,” Jared laughed, climbing into the passenger seat. “Mine’s across town and you said yours was right around the corner?”  
  
“Okay, yeah…” Jensen nodded and started up the car, clicking the heat on. Jared sat beside him, legs splayed open, completely calm. “I don’t understand,” he murmured after a moment as they pulled onto the road.   
  
“Well… if I have to explain this to you, you’ve probably been doing something wrong.” Jared laughed and reached over, running his hand up Jensen thigh, squeezing gently.   
  
“Fuck,” the heat from Jared’s hand had his jeans tightening and he glanced over to see Jared looking back at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Even though the house was right down the road, Jensen swore it had never taken longer to get there. The moment he was out of the car, keys in hand to unlock the front door, Jared was pressed up against his back, his hands slipping beneath Jensen’s shirt before pulling their bodies closer together.   
  
“You have no idea, Jensen, how badly I’ve wanted this,” Jared whispered into his ear, his breath as hot as the large hands now roaming over his stomach. Jensen shivered in his hold. “Even with all your stupid pick-up lines, I’ve never wanted to say ‘yes’ to anyone more than I did with you.”  
  
Finally he got the door open and pulled Jared into the house, kicking the door shut behind them. Jared spun them around before slamming Jensen roughly back against the wall and immediately warm, soft lips covered his own. Jensen heard himself moan, keys falling to the floor as he grabbed Jared’s hips and reeled him in.   
  
Jared’s entire body was hot and hard against him, his mouth warm as it moved against his own. Jared’s hands were still beneath his shirt, slowly pushing the fabric out of the way until they had to break the kiss to pull it up and off. Jared tossed it aside, immediately on Jensen’s mouth again.  
  
“I’m going to let you fuck me so hard,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips, hands moving across Jensen’s chest, fingernails scraping teasingly across his nipples. Jensen’s back arched, grinding their hips together, and Jared groaned as their erections grazed against one another.   
  
“Jesus Christ, Jared!” Jensen pushed him back and spun him around. “Upstairs, now!” Jared almost tripped on the bottom step in his eagerness to climb them, Jensen hot on his heels. “Left,” he directed at the top when Jared hesitated.   
  
Jared turned and strode into Jensen’s bedroom hurriedly. He hungrily sealed their lips together again the moment Jensen stepped through the door and they stumbled backwards, spilling down onto the bed, Jensen crawling over Jared’s body and pressing his knee between Jared’s legs.   
  
“You’re so fucking sexy,” he whispered, kissing Jared softly, wanting to take his time with this and at the same time, wanting to have Jared completely naked and already begging him for release. A soft blush rose to Jared’s cheeks and Jensen pushed his shirt up, wanting to see if the blush would show across his chest as well.   
  
Jared moaned quietly when Jensen ran his fingertips up his abs and then his chest, bunching the fabric as he went. As he got the shirt over Jared’s head, he suddenly twisted the fabric, catching Jared’s hands in it and pinning them above his head.   
  
“Christ, Jensen...” Jared lifted his hips, grinding himself against Jensen’s thigh and Jensen smirked.   
  
“You like that, Jared?” Jensen caught his lower lip between his teeth, pulling it into his mouth. He pressed himself down against Jared, filing that reaction away for later, before disentangling the shirt and tossing it to the floor. He ran his hands back down Jared’s chest, smiling at the shiver the motion received in response, and moved to flick the button of Jared’s jeans open. Jared lifted his hips, giving Jensen the access he needed to slide them off so they could join the shirt on the floor. He moaned when he saw Jared wore nothing beneath them, his cock hot and hard springing blissfully free from the heavy denim fabric.   
  
Jensen ran his fingertips over the swollen flesh, loving the way Jared bucked up into his hand. Even when Jensen had tossed his shirt the younger man had kept his hands up above his head, and they were twisted in the pillow, leaving the length of Jared’s body completely on display. Jensen swallowed hard, leaning back on his heels to get his own jeans off and free himself from their confinement.   
  
“Goddammit,” Jared’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyes trailing over Jensen’s body, pupils blown wide. “You can’t be fucking real.”  
  
Jensen moved back over him, both of them groaning as their cocks touched, skin to skin, and pressed down against Jared. “Do I feel real?” He queried and swallowed Jared’s reply with a kiss. Jared bucked his hips up in response.   
  
Jensen took his time licking his way into Jared’s mouth, sucking and nibbling at his lower lip, causing little moans and breathless sighs to come from Jared as he tried to get more friction between them.  
  
“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared panted, swallowing hard as Jensen sunk his teeth into the side of his throat then soothed over the spot with his warm, wet tongue. His hands danced down Jared’s muscular abs and lower, fingertips just barely grazing the head of his cock before dancing away. “Stop being such a fucking tease. It’s not like you haven’t wanted this for weeks.”  
  
Jensen chuckled happily and leaned across Jared to open up the drawer of his nightstand. He quickly found the bottle of lube and a condom and pulled them out, tossing them onto the bed beside Jared. “Impatient, are we?”  
  
“I just want you so much…,” Jared whispered back, his words warming Jensen’s entire body and sending a shiver down his spine. He leaned forward, capturing Jared’s lips with his own, his hands working to get the lube open.   
  
He moved away from Jared’s lips, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He licked and bit and kissed his way down Jared’s chest, his hand slipping between Jared’s legs so his lubed fingers could circle his lover’s entrance. Jared gasped in anticipation and let his legs fall open, giving Jensen the access he needed. Jensen pushed gently against the first ring of muscle, circling his finger slowly and continued to kiss down Jared’s chest. Jared’s cock was hard and hot against the side of his face and he turned his head to kiss it as he slipped his index finger into Jared’s tight heat.   
  
Jared moaned loudly as he worked his mouth up Jared’s cock, licking softly around the crown before sucking it between his lips. Jensen moaned at the sight and feeling of Jared spread out before him, legs splayed wide with Jensen’s finger fucking in and out of him, his cock cradled between Jensen’s lips. He didn’t seem to care that moans and curses were spilling from his lips, his hands tightening in the pillow case fabric until his knuckles were white. It was beautiful, Jared was beautiful. He smiled around Jared’s cock, taking him deeper and gently adding a second slicked up finger into his tight hole, and then another a few strokes later.   
  
“Jensen, please,” Jared begged, twisting himself down on the three fingers Jensen now had inside of him. Jensen looked up and met his lust blown eyes, the soft glow from the streetlights outside reflecting off the thin sheen of sweat glistening on his chest. Jensen had to smile, remembering one of the first thoughts he’d ever had about having Jared spread out before him. “Fuck me, Jensen. I need you to stop fucking around and fuck  _me_.”  
  
Jensen smirked, pulling back from Jared’s length and letting his fingers slip from his body. He knelt up straight, kissing Jared hungrily as he ripped open the condom and rolled it down the length of his own aching cock. He slicked himself up with some additional lube and then grabbed Jared’s left leg, lifting it high and hooking it over his shoulder.   
  
“Only because you asked so nicely,” he smiled down at Jared and lined himself up, pushing in to cut off Jared’s response and getting a long, deep moan instead.   
  
“Fuck, yes,” Jared threw his head back as Jensen sunk in completely. Jensen moaned, feeling Jared clench around him, his hips lifting slightly off the bed to meet Jensen’s.   
  
“Feel so good,” Jensen gasped, before pulling back nearly completely. He found Jared’s lips to swallow his pleasured gasp when Jensen slammed back in again. With Jared’s leg over his shoulder, he slid his arm up the side of Jared’s body until he found his clenched fingers, pushing Jared’s leg closer to his chest. Jared slipped his hand into his and moaned passionately into Jensen’s mouth as he started to pound into him.   
  
Each gasp and moan urged Jensen on, fucking into Jared as if his life depended on it. His other hand gripped Jared’s hip, holding him down against the mattress and giving him the leverage he needed to pound into him. Nestled between them was Jared’s cock red and swollen, pre-come oozing from the slit and slipping and sliding between their bodies.   
  
“Fuck, Jensen, right there.” Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head momentarily and he slammed his hips sharply upward again and again, matching each of Jensen’s thrusts with his own. His fingers tightened around Jensen’s as they both edged closer to whiting out.  
  
Jensen released the grip he had on Jared’s hip only to wrap it around Jared’s cock, using sweat and pre-come for lube and began pumping it in perfect sync with his pistoning hips, twisting each time he reached the crown before jacking back down.  
  
“Jensen… unnhh… so close..!” he gritted out.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen felt himself reaching his own peak, his balls tightening against his body, the warm tingling sensation spreading across his lower stomach. He let his head fall against Jared’s shoulder, moaning into Jared’s neck as Jared cried out and tightened around him as he spilled his own release between them. Jensen thrust into Jared once, twice, three more times before coming so strongly he almost blacked out. With a gasp of release and relief, Jared’s name fell from his lips.   
  
He slid Jared’s leg from his shoulder, before slipping out of Jared’s tight heat with a soft groan. Happily exhausted he dropped down beside the younger man to pull him tightly against his chest. Jared was trembling slightly in his arms, a look of pure bliss across his face. Jensen gazed at him appreciating the view, a smile playing on his lips. He was so beautiful.   
  
“So are you,” Jared replied and Jensen flushed, not realizing he had spoken out loud. Jared smiled at that and kissed him softly before untangling himself from Jensen’s embrace. “Bathroom?” Scrambling free from the tangle of bedding they’d managed to demolish, Jensen led the way to the bathroom, slipping the condom off and tossing it in the trash and gratefully accepting the warm, damp washcloth Jared handed him.   
  
They cleaned up in silence, sharing quick glances in the mirror before returning to the bedroom.   
  
“What are you doing?” Jensen muttered, slightly confused when he realized Jared had bent down to pick up his clothes. “You’re not going to stay?”  
  
“I figured you’d been joking about making people breakfast,” Jared shrugged, holding his jeans in front of his body. “I just figured…”  
  
“No,” Jensen crossed the space and tugged the jeans out of his hands, dropping them once more to the floor. He reached forward, running his hands up Jared’s arms and looking upward until he met his questioning hazel eyes. “Please, stay?”   
  
Jared nodded and flashed one of his thousand-watt smiles before crawling underneath the blankets, moving over to give Jensen space to slip in beside him. He accepted Jensen’s embrace as Jensen pulled him closer against his chest with one arm draped across his stomach while he propped himself up with the other. Jensen gazed down on Jared intently, an unspoken question reflected in his emerald eyes.   
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jared inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Why did you say ‘yes’ tonight?” Jensen was almost afraid of the answer. Afraid that Jared would say he had simply stopped fighting the obvious attraction, that he was sick of listening to Jensen come up with the crappiest pick-up lines and two weeks was more than enough. He was afraid that Jared wouldn’t have an answer, would just shrug and have no reason at all. Because he’d meant what he’d said to Jared, this wasn’t about some bet anymore. That had stopped after the first few days.   
  
He hadn’t picked up anyone in those two weeks, hadn’t  _wanted_  to. For the first time in a long time, he wanted to get to know someone, to see where things could go. He held his breath, waiting.  
  
“I wasn’t going to be a competition, Jensen. I don’t usually do this, sex has to mean something.” He smiled and shook his head. “I was just waiting for the right line.”   
  
Jensen smiled and replied with a kiss. Jared pulled back from the kiss, biting his lower lip into his mouth in thought.   
  
“How much did you end up losing?” He asked after a moment, glancing up to meet Jensen’s eyes.   
  
“Does it matter?” Jensen sighed and shook his head. “It was a stupid bet… and I’m sorry that was your first real impression of me.” Jared nodded and gave him a small smile, pressing their foreheads together.   
  
“Well, that wasn’t my first impression…” Jared started, his voice already full of laughter. “After you shamelessly flirted with six people at the bar in one night? I kind of already knew you were a slut.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jensen smacked his chest, warming at the laughter that burst from Jared. He let his hand rest where it had landed, not wanting to pull it back. “I… I’ve just been looking for the right thing, you know?” He said after a moment, clearing his throat.   
  
“Oh yeah?” Jared’s voice was a whisper and he watched Jensen’s expression carefully as he continued, “And do you think… you might have found something?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen said with a smile, kissing Jared softly. “I think that I have.”


End file.
